I saw Calleigh kissing Santa Claus
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia sees Calleigh kissing the Santa at the Chrismas party and stars to wonder if there is anything more to it. A Calleigh/ Frank story about being in love and family, with a touch of Horatio/Natalia and Ryan/Valera.


**_Authors Note: _**I always liked the song I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus so I thought I made my own version of it :o) Merry Christmas everyone ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**I saw Calleigh kissing Santa Claus.**_

It was the day after the annual Christmas party that a very tired Natalia came into work. She yawned as she poured herself some coffee. She should not have been drinking so much the night before.

She sighed wishing she could sleep in instead of working. As she took a sip of her cup she saw Calleigh coming in and she didn't look too good either. Then again she had been even more drunk than Natalia the night before. Natalia had spotted her making out with Frank; the party's Santa after everyone else had left.

Natalia smiled by the thought of it wondering if it was the first time the two of them made out or if it had happened more times. It could of course have been a drunken one night thing, but that didn't exactly fit Calleigh's character. Then again she couldn't picture her dating Frank either.

She took her coffee cup and started to walk back to DNA to start her day, when she saw Calleigh come out of the elevator. She didn't look too good either. Natalia smiled at her and asked, "Headache as well?"

"A little one yes, but not any worse than that I will be able to work," Calleigh answered with a half-smile.

Natalia knew it could be conserved dangerous territory, still she asked, "So you and Frank huh?"

"How did you find out?" asked Calleigh, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Saw you making out after the party last night when I was cleaning up," Natalia answered.

Calleigh's face went almost as red as the shirt she was wearing as she said, "I have to…"

Natalia couldn't help but giggle as Calleigh hurried towards the break room. She got startled when she heard a velvet rumble say, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing," said Natalia quickly, feeling she herself getting red as well. She turned to look at Horatio.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking after Calleigh for a second before looking back at her.

"Mhm, so how are you feeling?" Natalia asked, as even if he had been drinking, he hadn't drunk as much as the rest.

"Good all things considered, I assume I can't say the same about you," he said, giving her a half-smile.

"Don't get me started handsome, you know I don't drink that often and besides I don't do anything stupid," said Natalia, giving him an offended look.

"No because dancing at the table was not at all stupid, you almost fell off," he said.

"Maybe just a little stupid," she said, looking down.

"Hmmm," he said, looking at her with loving eyes, before adding, "No worries, sweetheart."

She didn't respond to this, she just reached up to give him a very gentle peck on the cheek, before saying, "You are going out to the scene right."

"I am, but I won't be gone long, why?" he said, tilting his head and looking at her.

"Like it better when you are here, well I guess I'll see you later," she said, starting to walk over to firearms.

"Hmmm, and I would like to know what it was all about later," he said and gave her a wink as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

She just sighed, wondering what he would say when she told him. Luckily for she didn't have time to think more about it as she could hear arguing coming from DNA. She shook her head hurrying towards the angry voices.

In DNA the cd-player that they recently had gotten was playing some old cd's, that you at the moment couldn't hear as Ryan and Valera were having a loud argument.

"Guys," Natalia tried to interrupt, but for no use. They hadn't even noticed her, being too into the fight.

"How on earth could you be so stupid," Valera almost screamed at him.

"I thought I had it under control, it's not like I meant for this to happen," he snapped back at her.

"Guys," said Natalia a little louder, making them both stop to look at her.

"What is going on here?" Natalia asked calmly.

"He managed to swoop some evidence as he put too much in the machine at the same time, thinking it would go faster. And now I don't know what is to which case," Valera answered, looking at Ryan with annoyed eyes.

"I was just trying to help," Ryan excused him.

"Still it was pretty bad idea, it's not like you to do something like that," said Natalia, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I just have a lot on mind that's all, it won't happen again," he said.

"I hope not," said Valera, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm not even allowed to do one mistake now," said Ryan annoyed.

Valera didn't answer, just gave him the yes-you-are-and-I-forgive-you-eyes.

"Speaking of mistakes, you two should have stayed longer last night," said Natalia with a smile.

"Really anything good happen?" Valera asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I say so," she said with a giggle.

"What?" they both almost shouted.

"Calleigh made out with the Santa," said Natalia.

"You cannot be serious," said Ryan shocked.

"Calleigh and Frank," said Valera.

"I am and yes, I found it cute in a way," said Natalia, as she did.

"One-time thing or more?" Valera wanted to know.

"I don't know, but she was blushing like crazy earlier," said Natalia with another giggle.

"Awww, that's so cute," said Valera with a smile.

"That's what I thought," said Natalia.

"I still can't believe this, wonder how long they have been in a relationship," said Ryan.

"Who knows," said Natalia, thinking that if that was the case, most likely for some time.

* * *

In the meantime Calleigh were looking over some case files in the break room. She had gotten them from firearms before going back up along with her laptop. She pressed the password, only to have the background of her and Frank show. He was holding around her waist and her hands were on top of his. They were both smiling to the camera; it had been taken about three months back. They had been together for six.

Calleigh had in a way always like Frank, but it was first after the break with Eric she had realized what a great man he was and that he was the right one for her. She really loved him in every way possible. It may not have been the kind of man people would picture her with, which was maybe the reason why they had kept it a secret to the team.

Until last night it was as they petite blonde had had a little too much to drink so she had trouble controlling herself. She just couldn't keep her hands of him until they got home. And since she thought everyone had left, she saw no trouble in fooling around with him.

She however knew that now that Natalia knew it was only a matter of time before the rest learned about it as well. She didn't mind all too much, still she would have liked to wait a bit longer so they could have told them together.

She knew she needed to tell him about the fact that Natalia knew, but she also had a morning meeting so she would have to wait.

She was just about to get another cup of coffee when her phone went off. She looked at the number, it was the preschool of Frank's youngest daughter. He had put her as an emergency call if he or his ex-wife couldn't show.

"Duquesne," she said in a very worried tone.

"Hey it's Miss Travis, I can't get a hold of Frank and Evelyn and I was wondering if you could come and pick up Erin as she seemed to be running a fever," said the teacher.

"Of course, I will be there as soon as I can," Calleigh promised and hung up, before rushing out.

* * *

It was a little later that she carried Frank's four year old daughter into the crime lab. She lay her gently down on a couch in the break room.

She felt her forehead, it was burning up, before asking, "How are you feeling, princess."

"Sick," she said, looking at Calleigh with glassy eyes.

"Poor princess, are you hungry or thirsty?" Calleigh asked, she didn't know so much about how to treat sick children, considering she didn't have children herself. Not to mention Frank's children had never been sick when they were with her.

"No, tired, sick, want daddy," the young girl whimpered.

"I know you do princess and he will be here in not long," Calleigh promised as she had texted him about his daughter.

"I want him now," she said, looking at Calleigh with sad eyes.

Calleigh dialed Frank's number, only to leave him a message to come to the crime lab as soon as he could. Calleigh looked at the young crying girl, with the pale face. She sat down next to her and pulled her up on the lap.

The young girl leaned her head against Calleigh's chest, making the blonde's shirt soaked with her tears. Calleigh stroked her gentle and whispered comforting words to the young girl that slowly fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

When Frank finally managed to get there he found the young girl sleeping in his girlfriend's arms, and her head leaning on top of the young girl, sleeping as well.

He smiled as he bent his head, kissing the top of hers, making her open her eyes and look at him. He put a finger on his lips as he sat down next to her, very quietly, not to wake the young girl.

He bent over to give her a soft peck on the cheek before whispering, "Thank you for getting her."

"You are welcome Santa," she said, smiling at him.

"Maybe I should be wearing that every day if it turns you on that much," he whispered.

"Shhh Erin might hear," Calleigh whispered, blushing.

"She's sound asleep, so have you been thinking more about what I asked you the other day?" Frank wanted to know. He had asked her a couple days before if she wanted celebrate Christmas with him and the children, but as she had originally planned to go home to her family she said she had thinking about it.

"Are you sure the children will be ok with it?" she asked, a bit worried.

"I am sure it will be fine dearest," he said and nuzzled her cheek.

"Well then my answer is yes, but Frank you really should take her home," she said, nodding towards the little sleeping girl in her arms.

"I will, so will you be late tonight?" he asked as he knew she had to work overtime.

"Not sure yet, can I text you about that later?" she asked.

"You can, well I better…" he said, taking his little girl from her and getting up.

She smiled as she got up as well saying, "I'll walk you out."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, knowing that might lead to talking.

"Natalia saw us and well think she might have spilled it," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Oh well then," he said as her hand slipped into his free one as the couple walked towards the exit, not caring about the looks people were giving them.

* * *

As Calleigh walked back up she called her father to say she wouldn't be home from Christmas this year. As she heard the ring tone she nervously bit her lower lip, knowing his reaction might not be good.

"Hello lamb-chop," she suddenly heard him say.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" she asked in a very childish tone.

"A lot to do, other than that I'm fine. What about yourself? I haven't heard from you in ages," he said.

"I'm really sorry about that, just been very busy lately. And to be honest I am a big hungover right now as we had a Christmas party yesterday," she said with a sigh.

"Oh did you now, make sure you have some aspirin close by," he said with a chuckle.

"Already took some, but there was this thing I needed to talk to you about," she said.

"I'm listening," he said, sensing there was something on her mind.

"The thing is I won't come home for Christmas this year as I'm celebrating with Frank and the children," she said.

"Sorry you are what? Calleigh you cannot be serious, the two of you aren't even married yet, Christmas is a time for family and until you are married I demand you spend it with us," he snapped at her.

"Excuse me for saying so dad, but I'm a grown woman and I do what is best for me. If that is to celebrate Christmas with the man I love, I do so. You just have to deal with that," she snapped back.

"Is this how I raised you, turning your back to the family at Christmas?" he asked.

"You did not, but I have to do this, please try to understand," she said.

"If you want me to give you my blessing I won't as I think you should see someone your own age," he said.

"Why do you have to be like this, can't you just accept that I find someone I love…You know what I don't have time for this right now," she said and hung up.

She sighed heavily as she heard Horatio ask, "Trouble?"

"In a way yes…" she answered, looking up at her boss.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No, but thanks for offering, I think I just need to be alone," she said, and gave him a vague smile before she headed for the place where she found safety firearms.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, if Frank's house he was getting the children ready for the Christmas dinner and he was at the moment arguing with his oldest daughter Chris, she was twelve.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have been with mom instead of **her**," she spat at her father.

"Because your mother and Felix is going out of town and you're spent Christmas with her last year so this time you are spending Christmas here," said Frank, looking at his young girl. She was at the moment wearing a purple dress, her hair was in a matching bow.

"I don't mind you, it's her I mind," the young girl said, she was having trouble adjusting to Calleigh, mostly because of the fact she was not her mother and she didn't want a second one.

"Christina sweetheart, will you please be reasonable, Calleigh has not been doing nothing to hurt you, she's been nothing but good to you since the first time you meet," said Frank, which was true.

"I don't care, if you insist on having her, I'm not coming down for dinner," she said.

"Fine, well then don't eat," Frank snapped as he left her room, slamming the door, making the young girl look after her father with shocked eyes.

* * *

At the same time a much stressed Calleigh was talking to Natalia while trying to get ready for the Christmas dinner at her boyfriend's house.

"I dunno Natalia, maybe this is a bad idea, I mean his oldest daughter doesn't even seem to like me and I don't know how to connect with her. Maybe I should just have gone home," Calleigh said with a deep sigh.

"Calleigh, you cannot let your father get to you like that. It is not a bad idea, trust me on this, he and your mother will get over it and maybe you can bring him home next Christmas. As for the daughter, try to put yourself in her shoes. She most likely want to spend Christmas with her mother and it can't be that easy to have your father bring home a new woman that most likely is there to stay. It takes time to adjust. Try talking to her," Natalia advised.

"I will, so how are you doing, are you home?" Calleigh asked, as she knew Natalia usually went home for Christmas.

"Almost there, bringing my boyfriend as well, it's the first time he meets the family, so it should be interesting," Natalia said.

"You are bringing a boyfriend home, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, do I know who it is?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I might as well tell you as you will probably find out sooner or later either way, its Horatio," said Natalia, she couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to finally be able to share her secret.

"Really you and Horatio, Natalia that's great," said Calleigh excited.

"I think so too, but we're here, so I have to go," said Natalia, as Calleigh heard the car park.

"Well… have fun and see you after the Holidays," said Calleigh before hanging up.

She looked in the mirror, she was ready to leave, and even if she still were having doubts slowly grabbed what she was bringing and locked the door behind her.

* * *

A nervous Calleigh rang the doorbell to the Tripp residence thirty moments later. In her hands she was holding two bags with gifts and a cake form. She looked at the Christmas ornament on the door, assuming it was made by one of the children, as it seemed homemade.

She smiled brightly as her Frank opened the door and said, "Sweetheart, you are here."

"I am, so is everything ready or do you need last minute cooking advice?" she said.

"I could always use an extra hand, if you don't mind," he said as he let her in.

"No, not at all, is the children ready?" she asked as she put down her things to get her coat off.

"Youngest two is, Christina is being difficult," he said as he heard Erin and Andy yell, "Calleigh, Calleigh!"

Calleigh looked at the two children that came running down the stairs to greet her. She lifted up Erin that came against her as Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey little ones," she said with a happy giggle, looking up the stairs for the third, but she couldn't see her. Calleigh sighed as she followed them into the kitchen, still carrying Erin.

* * *

It was right before dinner and Christina still hadn't come down. Frank looked over at Calleigh with troubled eyes. He really hoped that this wouldn't have happened, and he had no idea how to fix it. The blonde was at the moment setting the table in the dining room with Andy.

"Is it time for presents yet?" he heard Eric ask.

"Not before tomorrow morning silly girl," Andy answered his four year old younger sister.

"Oh, may I watch TV?" she asked looking at Calleigh with hopeful eyes, as if she should have been her mother.

"Yes, but only until diner is ready," she answered, assuming it was alright with Frank.

Erin and Andy walked over to the living room as Calleigh went back in to the kitchen area to talk to Frank about Christina.

He looked at her as she came walking towards her in her red dress, with a white apron to not get any stains from the food on it. She smiled as she came closer and he smiled back. He at first had his doubt with how the children were going to react to her, but it had worked just fine with the younger two. They acted as if she should have been their mother. He could also tell that she was quite attached to them. Something he really liked. He did after all plan to marry her, and it was therefore important to him that she went along well with his children.

His only concern was Christina, his little, now not so innocent angel.

"Frank, maybe I should try talking to her," her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" he said, as he had not paid attention to what she was saying.

"I said maybe I should talk to Christina," said Calleigh again.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I doubt it will make it worse," she said.

"I guess you are right, I'll watch the food in the meantime," he said and smiled at her.

"And if I were you the other two so they don't eat the candy one the tree," she said and winked at him. He rolled his eyes over the fact that she already knew his children that way, and walked over to the door so he could keep a half eye on them as he was watching the food.

* * *

Calleigh could hear Christmas songs coming from Christina's room and the young girl humming along. She knocked gently on the door and asked, "Can I come in."

"If you must," she heard Christina say.

Calleigh entered, only to find her all dressed up, nothing down something in what she assumed was a diary.

"So I hear you don't want to celebrate Christmas with us," said Calleigh, trying the territory.

"You are wrong, I don't want to celebrate with you," said Christina, giving her a hateful look.

"I actually got as much, do you want to tell me why?" she asked calmly, even if the young girl's words had hurt her.

Christina didn't answer at first, she just looked at a picture of her and her family, Andy was in it too, but considering Erin was not, Calleigh assumed it had been taken prior her birth. Christina sighed and said, "Too many changes."

"Christina, listen, I'm not even gonna try to take your mother's place as she means a great deal to all of you. I would never do that. She gave birth to ya'll and she comes first. I am OK with that. And when we are all together I will make sure that you all comes first, so no one will feel I am taking your daddy from you," said Calleigh.

"I just don't want to be forgotten about," she said, looking down.

"I can assure you that that will never happen," said Calleigh.

"I did before when Erin was born, seemed like they forgot me," she said, not lifting her eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn't plan to have children with your father, as we already have three wonderful children. We don't need more than the three of you, you are all so special in your own little way. I just don't want there to be anything bad between us as I really like you," said Calleigh.

This made the young girl look up as she asked, "You like me?"

"I really do, and I think it's a shame that you won't be spending Christmas with us," said Calleigh.

Christina looked at the older woman; she was wearing a red dress and a matching bow. She could tell she meant what she had just said. Yet she was insecure.

"I guess I can come down and ear with you," she said, trying to hide a smile.

"Good, I will tell your father that you will be right down," said Calleigh as she smiled back.

She was just about to walk out the door when Christina said, "Thank you for talking to me."

"You are welcome angel," said Calleigh before closing the door behind her and walking back down to help out Frank with the last that needed to be done before dinner was served.

* * *

The family managed to get by dinner and that evening without any more trouble, and when the children had went to sleep, Calleigh and Frank finally got some alone time.

Calleigh was sitting in his lap as they were having an intimate conversation.

"Thank you for talking to Chris earlier," he said, kissing her nose very gently.

"You are welcome, it was a pleasure, I just hope things will get better from now on," she said.

"Me too, you know I've been thinking about something sweetheart," he said, looking into her green eyes, they were sparkling like emeralds.

"Which is," she asked.

"Well I love you and the children seem to as well and I know you love them dearly, if I am not mistaken," he said.

"I do, I really, didn't think I would so much, but I do," she said and smiled at him.

"I can tell that you do and we practically live together already, so I was wondering if you would like to be my wife?" he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Frank, my beloved darling, there is nothing I rather want thank that, so yes," she said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Of course I am, I love you and the children more than anything and I would love even more to be a part of this family," she said.

"I'm so happy to hear that, but we really should make this official with a ring," he said.

"That would be the proper way," she said with a giggle.

He smiled at her as he slowly managed to reach onto the inner pocket of his jacket and pull up a little box. Inside was a diamond ring shaped like a heart. He tread it on her finger. It was the perfect fit.

"Oh Frank, I love it," she exclaimed.

"I thought you might, and it's over midnight so merry Christmas, sweetheart," he said.

"Merry Christmas, darling, now why don't we go upstairs and celebrate," she suggested.

He chuckled a bit before lifting her up in his arms and carrying upstairs.

* * *

The celebration of their engagement went on to early morning where the two of them just lay cuddling in his bed. Calleigh was satisfied in every way, as were her husband to be.

"You better get dressed as Santa so you can surprise the children," she said.

"Mhm," he said with a yawn, slowly getting up and out of bed. He walked over to the closet and took out the Santa suit and started putting it on. When he was done with that he put on the white beard and the hat and turned to face her.

"Oh gosh, you look so handsome in that, I really wish you could wear it all the time," she said with a sigh.

"For you I could," he said, and smiled beneath the beard.

"Oh darling," she said as she got out of bed. She walked over and started kissing him roughly. He kissed her back as it was not that often that she had been so much in the mood as the night before and now, or at least not so eager. Calleigh could feel him getting hard. He wanted to take her and she wanted to be taken.

Just then the door got opened by the children that saw Calleigh kissing Santa Claus. All three just gasped, until Eric managed to get out, "Santa, what are you doing?"

The End.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
